Can We Ever Love Again?
by Sess-oni-san
Summary: Sasu  Naru are a couple that recently broke – up on mutual consent. Now, can one BIG unexpected turn of event make them fall in love again? Warning: MPREG
1. Chapter 1

**Can We Ever Love Again?**

**Pairing**: Sasuke / Naruto

**Rating:** M (to be on the safe side)

**Summary:** Sasu / Naru are a couple that recently broke – up on mutual consent. Now, can one BIG unexpected turn of event make them fall in love again??

**Note:** ' ' and italics are for thought

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, clear sky, warm temperature and a mild lingering breeze full with the delicious and lovely smell of ramen.

'_Just one more minute'_ grimed the young man , _'lets start counting 60 , 59, 58……..'_ and before he completed his countdown his set order of steaming hot ramen was served in front of him.

'ARIGATO' he chirped to the attendant and in much less time than his own countdown, he, gulped down the said contents in his awaiting stomach.

'Ha ha ha ……you sure do love to break your own record's don't you Naruto-kun' spoke the old man who was the owner of inn , the same inn where Naruto had been coming daily since the time he could walk to quench his ever lasting Ramen – thirst. The said teen just flashed his famous toothy grin in response and while stretching out his bowl forward chirped 'One more pleaseeeee….'

After nearly 10 other similar serving's it looked as if he was finally done for the time being , 'Master your ramen are THE BEST , its perfect and yummy as ever' he spoke to the owner to which the old man responded by nodding in appreciation and said ' Have a good day' and after a second pause ' do come again Naruto-kun'

'SURE– see ya and have a great day' and than with a wink the teen spoke his last words before turning around to depart 'and hope you have a lot of cheesy customers through out the day' pointing towards a group of young and pretty girls. Hahhahah the old man laughed after his favorite customer left.

Naruto , blonde hair , blue eyes , white skin and six whisker mark on his face , three on each side. The blonde was no doubt his favorite not only because he was THE MOST frequent and one of the top paying customer but because his presence had always brighten up his day, his grinning face, stupid talk's and non stop eating was something he always welcomed . Sure the boy had a unconventionally torturous childhood, with the entire's village loathing and negligence but that was past, he had grown into such a fine and undoubtedly handsome young man. His old eyes had seen him grown for these last 17 yrs since he was a baby till now, he was practically like his grand son. A call of his name from another customer brought him out of his thoughts and wiping out tiny tears that had gathered from the memory he returned to doing his daily chores

Today was one of the rare days when he and his team mates were free, their teacher Kaeshi-sensei were out of the village on the order of fourth hokage , hence , no training and no mission. ' I love such days' Naruto spoke to himself while walking down busy streets towards the way back home . After taking another turn his eyes set upon something or rather someone which made froze. Far across the street stood a very – very known face. A young man nearly his age, a bit taller and definitely much more handsome rather beautiful than him. No doubt the said teen was manly but still he was striking beautiful with his black hair, pale skin and ebony eyes that made him stood out among the herd of gorgeous female's by which he was currently surrounded. Though Naruto was a good distance away from the group he could hear what the squealing fan-girls were babbling about

'Sasuke – kun pleaseeeee go out with me , pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee……………'

' Ohhh Sasuke – kun your sooooo beautiful'

' I've made lovely supper for you , I hope you love home cook food, Sasuke – kunnnn'

' Sasuke – kun I've made reservation at the expensive hotel plzzz go out with me'

And so many other overly sugary quotes that Naruto had enough, _'He'll soon die either from diabetes or a mental torture'_ he thought , turned and took the alternate route to him house _' I'm not avoiding HIM , I'm just …..ohhh forget it' _. However, unknown to Naruto the sole person he wanted to avoid had already sensed his presence the moment he had tuned earlier to the street. _' Naruto……' _

How long has it been, nearly two months, ohh yesss two months since I had any real conversation with HIM. Naruto was currently at his home, lying on his bed thinking about the one person he really didn't wanted to think about, turning towards his right he thought again. Sure we do see each other and work together on a daily basis as we are ninja's and in the same team and even interact with one another for smooth and steady completion of either regular training or mission's. But that doesn't count, cause a discussion about a plan, or regular greetings of hi or hello or goodbye's is not what we had , sometimes I really miss…….. And before he could complete his thought he rose , shook his head to clear all the unwanted things that were currently accumulating in his mind. 'Hold on Naruto' he scolded himself 'Didn't we decided to forget and move on and anyways what's the use' with that he jumped out of bed to take a walk across the town to prevent himself from falling into THAT UNWANTED memory lane.

At another end of the village, another teen was lying on his bed facing towards his left.

'_Naruto, why did you left like that without even saying a hi or the very regular insult like teme , jerk etc on seeing me surrounded by the fan girls . Just what were you thinking'? _After a big sigh hecontinued _'I still clearly remember what happened that day when we broke up, our conversation is still plastered in my mind. I remember each and every word that either of us spoke that day we decided to part away'_

**Two Month's Earlier:**

"Naruto, I guess even you know what I want to say" spoke the guy with ebony eyes to his blue eyed partner.

"Ohhh yeah and don't worry teme for this one time in three years , I completely agree with you" and than planting a huge but a bit sad grin he continued " its he time for us to say good bye and move on"

" Dope that was my line, but I'm glad even your pee brain could get that even without my saying"

"Whatever, Jerk !!!"

"Dork"

"Idiot"

And after a little bickering they both completed there morning tea and than Naruto left Sasuke's house for once and all

**Back to Present:**

And after that we took separate paths and never once looked back. Our three year long relationship ended that day on mutual consent unlike any other break-up which are accompanied by tears, curses or huge fights. Cause we both wanted it so both accepted it.

The thing was not that anyone of us had been unfaithful or were interested in anyone else, but it was just that we realized that our love, our passion had died and as a couple, we were no longer suitable for each other.

Opposite's always attract and in this world their cannot be any other opposite individual than US, and so like the two unlike pole's of the magnet we were attracted. But with time attractions do fade and in our case it took 3 yrs for it to happen. We had a great relationship hangout's, parties, eating, shopping and of course plenty of sex; the nice memories brought a slender but noble smile on usual masked face.

**Next Morning: **

The huge bangs on the door brought a rough awake to Sasuke , gritting his teeth's in annoyance he screamed mentally ' Someone sure wants to die today' and with a murderous intent he jumped out of the bed and dashed towards the door. Now he was not a person that was generally shocked or surprised by anything or anyone , and even he was he never did showed that, but Naruto standing in front of his door steps at such an hour was surely beyond his belief. Something was wrong very – very wrong and it was just not Naruto standing , with kind of a maniac look and ready to murder looking eyes but the entire fuming aura that was coming from him that made the great Sasuke gave a nervous chill. Collecting himself he spoke.

"What are you doing here, are you planning to break my door or apartment ??"

"No the only things that I want to break are your teeth, your face and YOUR ENTIRE BODY"

And before Sasuke could counter say anything he was pushed inside by Naruto .

"Dope, if you have some problem than speak it out, no need to throw tantrums"

"Tantrums huh , I'll show you a lot more than that teme" and with saying that Naruto kicked Sasuke so hard that he flew all the way at the end of the room. Of course no one in history had ever beaten Sasuke that too at his very own house , furious by unexpected behavior , he stood up and punched Naruto with a much more and powerful strike and than he went on and on and on , nearly after 10 minutes he realized that Naruto had stopped attacking and was rather concentrating on defending himself and guess someone else.

'_That's not like him, he's always the one throwing himself at his opponent, he never belief in defending or playing safe'_ and than stopping his assault Sasuke looked down upon his opponent who was currently a complete mess, covered in bruises, leaving just one part of his body whom he was currently holding and had protected through out the killing rampage – his stomach. He shook his head to clear out his mind and cool down his temper and spoke to now the awfully quite Naruto.

"Dope, what's wrong, have you lost your mind or what , coming to my place , beginning a fight and than moving to defensive stance" getting no answer from the usual loud mouthed chatter box Sasuke became a bit tense .

"You got yourself in another problem or what, how lame of you"

That did the trick , one thing that Sasuke knew what Naruto couldn't take was an insult, just push his button's and surely he would react like a little spoiled brat.

" But my dear, Mr Perfect, Mr No problem , this problem is just not mine, it yours too" all Naruto got was pale look in response but he knew he had all of Sasuke's attention so he spoke out loud what he had came to say

"I'M PREGNANT and believe it its YOURS"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

So what do you think good, bad or so – so.

Do click on the little purple button on bottom left, your comments, complements n criticism will be helpful and hence appreciated

So do leave a review…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto.

**Warning**: MPREG.

**Note:** ' ' and _italics_ are for thoughts.

**Chapter 2**

The last thing that Sasuke saw was a blurt image of Naruto and then everything went blank.

Sasuke felt a faint voice, it was like someone was calling out scratch that yelling out his name, _'I know that voice, but why the hell it has to be so loud'_. He felt his face moist with water drops _'the water sure feels soothing, but why on earth is it being splashed so harshly, how bout some god dammit compassion.'_ The final blow came when he felt a giant jar of water being poured out on him. Agitatedly he opened his eyes and came face to face with an equally agitated face of Naruto.

"Teme I never thought I'll see you passing out one day, seriously where is the world heading to"

Sasuke knew he was only a second away from thrashing the hell out of that damn kitsune, but suddenly he remembered something that froze him at his spot, he remembered the reason why the kitsune was here and why he out of all people fainted in his own apartment. '_Oh my god, Naruto is pregnant._' Sasuke entire life had been quite eventful and so he assumed nothing in life would ever shock or scare him. But THIS thing was freaking him out, though he would prefer to die before admitting that. However, he felt his body shaking.

"Sasuke are you OK" Sasuke's train of thought was broken by the concerned voice of Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he lied and turned his head in the other direction. _'Look anywhere, except into his eyes_' cause it was Naruto's eyes that Sasuke could never lie to. _'Well I guess old habits die hard'_

"But…you are shaking …and …"

It was only than Sasuke realized that Naruto was actually correct. _'Bet I must be having a real odd expression on my face and on top of that I'm shaking like a leaf'_ and so to cover up he said.

" Humm …guess I'm cold, I'll go change my clothes" with that he swiftly walked towards his bedroom.

**Naurto's POV:**

Did Sasuke just agreed to be shivering. What is wrong with him, he's not someone who accepts weakness. Softly running a hand over his belly he thought, is this really affecting him so much. Well, I guess it would to anyone. Imagine a male having a child with his male partner. What will others say? As if it was not rough enough for them earlier. He knew that it was very kind but very hard for Sasuke to have a relationship with him. If Sasuke was the apple of everyone's eye that he was definitely the sore. He could recall countless occasions when others would look and talk about them in an odd way, not because they were having a male-male relationship rather because of HIM. His cursed fate was drowning Sauke and making him suffer. His eyes turned wet with those sour memories. What will happen when they'll know?? It would be hell, causes it's so un-natural. The mere thought of his unborn child been looked down upon as cursed or abnormal broke his hearth. Tears of pure agony streamed down his face as he cried, '_Dear Kami-sama, please don't let my child suffer the same fate as I.'_

He felt a soft touch on his shoulders and than he was gently pulled towards a warm body. Pressing his face in broad chest, he broke down. Two strong arms were secured around him and after a long time he felt protected and shielded.

'_What has happened to you my dear kitsune. I've seen you gone through so many hardships, your troubled childhood, the curse's and ill-treatment and even our break-up, but none of them have been able to mare your beautiful smiling face. Than why today ???...'_

After a long time Naruto's sobs were drying out. And it looked that finally he was getting composed. Sasuke petted his head and than gently pulled his head so that they could be eye to eye. He wiped up the remaining tears on Naruto's face. They stood like that for what seemed like eternity, silently conveying with each other. When words cannot be spoken that it's best to let the heart speak out. Being in a long relationship of friendship and later love, they both understood each others heart pretty well.

A soft giggle from Naruto broke the silence and than he said gingerly "Damn this pregnancy is sure turning me into a woman". Seeing Naruto back to his genki old self, Sasuke punched Naruto's nose playfully just like he always used to do. And than they became quite again, this time the silence was deafening and awkward.

'_C'mon, speak it out Naruto, tell him what you've decided' _and so Naruto started speaking in a low, stammering voice.

" Uhuh…welll…you know, its allright if you don't want to do anything with the baby n all…..I understand..," .However, before he could complete he was roughly cut off by Sasuke.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WHY WOULD I WANNA DO THAT" Seeing a perplexed expression on Naruto's face he continued this time in his normal cool tone. "Jeez Dope, I knew you have a pea brain, but I assumed you of all people could understand the feeling of having a child" Naruto felt a heart warming smile touching his heart.

"I will never back down, never dis-own my child" Sasuke spitted out angrily, but Naruto could clearly sense the sincerity of a parent behind the anger. He remembered the same feeling when he knew he was pregnant.

"You may be the one carrying and giving birth to the child, but this child equally mine as it is yours". Sasuke voice left no room for argument and none was on Naruot's mind. He merely jumped and hugged the person lovingly who was he father of his child.

Sasuke was not prepared for the little body to hurl upon him. 'How long has it been since we last hugged' he thought. Naruto had always been a person who love cuddling and hugging and so there had been millions of such occasions in past, but now that had change. _'Well I guess it been months since I felt him this close, but who cares it always feels good'_ and so Sasuke hugged him back.Soon they both realized they were getting a bit carried away so they decided to break before the situation turned awkward.

It was Sasuke who spoke out first, "So which doctor are you consulting"

" Really" Naruto exclaimed , " You wanna know"

"DUH" was the only response.

"Well she is really nice and kind. She even promised to keep it a secret as long as possible. And she didn't even asked questions like how??? or with whom??? Etc, etc…"

"Don't worry, she'll soon know answers to all those, after all one should never hide anything from doc's and lawyer's."

"What do you mean???"

Than after taking a deep breath Sasuke spoke in calmly, " I wanna meet your Doctor, today"

Naruto felt like heavy weight had been lifted from his chest that was crushing him unbearably. He was never afraid of being lonely as all through out his life he lived on his own. But to be completely honest, being alone had always made him sad and currently with his pregnancy the loneliness was freaking him out. He wanted to be taken care off, he wanted to feel secured and wanted. He needed someone desperately, and now to have not just anyone but Sasuke had left his heart with umpteenth sense of happiness, calmness and serenity. He felt at peace like he had never felt before.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Their visit to the doctor's was good. Just as Naruto has said the doc was really kind and understanding. She promised to help the couple in all way as possible. It's not like everyday she met pregnant male patients, but still she assured them to help.

They were walking down their favorite streets on their way home. The renowned couple had already gathered unwanted attention. Both well-awared of the curious looks they were receiving from the passer-by's. All in all asking one question, but they choose to ignore as they had far more important thing's on there mind.

"Lets have some ramen" suddenly Sasuke spoke. And so they went to Naruto's favorite hang –out. They completed their meal and just was about to move out the owner walked up to their table. The old man after smiling finally spoke the one question that was on everyone's mind, "So are you guys together again?"

Instantly Naruto responded, "NO…." while shaking his head violently to prove his point.

The old man grinned at that and said playfully "IS IT" while turning his head towards Sasuke. It was than that Naruto realized that Sasuke, instead of making any denials was merely giving the old man a blank look.

"TEME…WHAT'S WRONG…SAY SOMETHING…" Naruto screeched angrily, but before he could speak anything else or react, Sasuke rose from his seat, dropped some coins on table and than grabbing Naruto's hand scooted him out of the shop towards a dark alley.

Naruto was shocked to see such a rash behavior from the usual stoic Sasuke. All his protests were blatantly ignored.

He started off with something like "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" when Sasuke roughly pulled him out the table.

Than when Sasuke was pulling him through the busy restaurant, he saw how each and every eye was fixed on them and so he nervously said " Stop it, people are watching".

Finally when they were outside the restaurant he shouted "ARE YOU NUTS…" but just like before neither he was able to free his hand nor did he receive any answers.

Later when he was dragged through the streets, he said angrily, "Where the hell are we going?" And than when he was leaded into dark alley he finally shouted out angrily after violently struggling to free his now sore hand. "DAMN YOU, LET ME GO, you are hurting me."

It was those words that finally stopped the maniac Sasuke on his tracks. He let go of Natuto's hands immediately. Instantly Naruto massaged his hand to ease out the pain running through his bruise hand. Naruto realized that it was the ache in his heart that was rather more excruciating than the pain in his hands. It was the rough abuse by Sasuke that was tearing him than the deep red-coloured marks on his hands starting from the wrist right up to the elbow where Sasuke had grabbed him.

After a while the deep voice of Sasuke broke the silence, Sasuke called out Naruto's name to have his attention and then after pausing for a while he said calmly

"I want you to move in with me".

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Author's Note**:

So how was it good, bad, OK,…do let me know.

As always your reviews are appreciated, it sure drives me to write…

So do press the little purple 'review' button and let me know your take on my story.


End file.
